She
by barleyawake
Summary: Told through Doctor's eyes. What happens when a new farm girl takes over the ranch? Will Doctor finally find the girl of his dreams? Or will things go sour in Mineral Town? Claire's POV added.
1. Doctor's POV

Everyone knew her as the farm girl. She was the friendly girl who owned the most successful ranch in town. Her animals were all first-prized, her crops, always rich and delicious.

She came to see me everyday. Unlike many in the village, she didn't come for a check-up. She came to see me. She brought gifts such as milk, herbs and eggs. Her name didn't matter. All that mattered was I was in love with her.

I first heard about this girl about a year ago. Apparently she had just moved onto the run-down ranch after quitting a job. I felt a bit sorry for her. After all, she had no idea what to expect, and arrived just to find a hell of a lot of farm to clean up. I also wondered how long she'd last. Several people had moved onto the ranch—mostly men— but they all left after seeing its' state.

After about a week, no one had seen her, but there was also no record of her ever leaving. People began to get suspicious. She was half the towns gossip all of the time. They wanted to know where she was, why she hadn't left, and why a girl would be running the ranch in the first place. I felt a bit sorry that she was so widely talked about without realization.

She finally immerged from her farm on the eighth of spring. At least, that's what I'm told. Elli told me she saw a strange blonde girl heading for the supermarket. She said she saw the dirt-covered girl exit with bags of seed at hand.

I suppose she had tried tilling soil, planting and watering, all without taking a break, for the next thing I knew, the farm girl was dragged to my office by Zach, the shipper.

When I asked him what happened, he told me he found her passed out on her farm.

Zach left after a few minutes of assuring him she'd be alright. I shook my head as I looked down on the sleeping farmer. She should learn to pace herself more. When her eyes started to open, I remember squinting. I really didn't understand why people wouldn't take care of themselves.

The girl's voice was soft and gentle when she asked where she was. After explaining to her that she was at the hospital due to a collapse, she turned red and apologized for being a burden to me. I had to admit, I didn't expect that. I simply told her to be more careful next time.

She didn't wave or say good-bye to me. She didn't ask for my name. All she did was leave after that. It had been just a few weeks before people started to talk about her again. This time, they said friendly things. They said things like,_ I just love that girl. Oh yes. She's a sweetie. It won't be long before that girl has boys chasing after her._ I was told her ranch was starting to come along. Elli told me that she was now raising livestock.

After a little longer, the girl came to see me. She had a huge smile on her face as she stepped up to my desk. Her large innocent blue eyes peered into my dark, soulless ones.

"I brought you this. Thanks for making me alright again."

With that, she handed me a small bottle of milk, smiled once more, and trotted out the door. I stared at the milk, surprised. A small smile played across my lips. I looked down when I realized I didn't even get to thank her.

She came by everyday after that. She never stayed long, but always had milk to give to me. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to thank her for everything. I had to admit, I was getting a little tired of looking at my milk, and then up to see her gone. I didn't even know her name.

She came again the next day. This time I would not let her go. Before she ran off after handing me milk, I called out to her. She came back, a look of pure confusion etched across her face. I gave her my thanks, finally and then asked her a question. One I later regretted. I asked her to try some new medicine I had just got in.

The small girl agreed with a smile, as she told me she'd do anything to help me. After all, I'd saved her. (According to her) I handed her to new potion and she quickly downed it.

After finishing the bottle off, I could tell she was trying to hide a look of disgust. I frowned and apologized. It didn't taste too bad when I had some.

Before she could escape this time, I asked for her name.

"It's Claire." She responded sweetly.

After that day she started to stay longer. She didn't talk much. Neither did I, so it was a bit awkward at times. Mostly she just came to sit with me.

As time passed, I received another potion in the mail. When I tried it, it seemed fine. The next time she came by, I called her up to my desk. She looked a bit worried and asked me if anything was wrong, after setting medium sized milk on my desk.

I asked her if she would try a new medicine I had. At first she looked skeptical, but she eventually agreed to try it if it would help me.

I handed her the medicine, warning that it may be a bit strong. She laughed at me, in a friendly way, and took a drink. Without looking up from my papers, I asked how it was. When she did not answer I looked up to see that her face had gone pale. With a gasp of air, she crumbled to the floor. I screamed for Elli to come help me. I scooped her up, trying my best to revive her. With a splash of water on her face, the girl opened her beautiful blue eyes. With relief, I wiped my brow, and stood her back up.

I must have apologized at least fifty times. She didn't scold me, or say anything for that matter. She merely smiled and shook her head. Elli however, yelled in my face. She told me not to make her the guinea pig. She told me not to test new medicine on Claire again. I would never again anyway.

After that incident, she came more often. She began to talk to me more. We could carry on whole conversations before she would turn to leave. I still felt slightly guilty about what had happened with the medicine.

I talked to Elli to get advice on what I should do to make it up to her. She suggested taking her to dinner at the inn. I blushed. I honestly did not want to do that. It would feel awkward for sure. In the end I decided to give her my negative ion. It was a very special item I thought. After all, whenever I went out on the town, I took the ion with me. It was supposed to keep you feeling refreshed as you carried it around. I was sure it'd be perfect for a girl who loved to explore.

The next time I saw Claire, was a few days later. She walked up to my desk after having talked to Elli for a short time. I had to say she looked nervous. Elli must have told her I planned on giving her something.

I tried to find the right words. I told her that she was a great person, and that she helped me with everything she did. She simply stared at me, listening intently wile I rambled on.

Without further delay, I simply pulled it out. I told her I wanted her to have it. I guess it was sort of a make-up for the last time I gave her something. When she took it from my hands, she smiled brightly. Light sparkled in her eyes… her beautiful eyes. She hugged me tightly without warning the next second.

Awkwardly, I patted her on the back and cleared my throat. She looked back up at me.

"Thank you." She said and kissed me on the cheek. She turned and left without another word. I felt my cheeks go red; my hand touched the spot her lips had.

A few days had passed and I felt myself develop a small crush on Claire. I scolded myself for this. A doctor shouldn't be wasting time like this. Besides, she was much too cute to like someone like me. I was sure my crush would go away after a few days.

I was certainly wrong. As the weeks passed, it only worsened. I blushed whenever she approached me. I stuttered whenever I spoke to her. She laughed at me, and told me I was cute.

I looked at my calendar to see the end of summer was approaching. Tomorrow was the fireworks festival. I smiled softly to myself. I loved fireworks. They were something that could relieve stress from work.

The next night, I made my way to the beach with Elli. I would probably end up watching the fireworks alone. Like I always did. I saw many people from the village around. Mostly young people, as this event was a sort of a date night.

I saw Claire walk past many people, talking, smiling, and laughing with them. I felt my insides boil up a little anytime she spoke to an eligible bachelor. I scolded myself once more. A doctor shouldn't feel this way. It wasn't long before she came up to me.

With that sweet smile of hers, she asked if I wanted to watch the fireworks with her. I was taken aback, but of course I did not refuse. She tossed her hair and took my hands in hers, as she led me to the dock to watch the fireworks.

We didn't speak much at the dock, but she leaned against me after a while, as if she was tired. I blushed and put an arm around her shoulder. The night ended to quickly, and it was time to go. She kissed my cheek that night and thanked me for a good time.

Now, me being a guy who isn't all that great dealing with emotions didn't know what to do or say. I just nodded and walked back to the clinic.

Summer ended and the days were getting slightly cooler. That was a relief. I wasn't too fond of summer. People were always collapsing because of heat exhaustion. By now, I had expected my silly crush to vanish, but it hadn't. I didn't know what to do or say to Claire when she came by anymore. Mostly I just tried to smile when she gave me milk.

The 12th of autumn was approaching and that meant the Full Moon festival was as well. The past years, I would usually go out to the peak of Mother's Hill. I planned to do that this week as well.

Well the night came, and I made my way to the mountain alone. I had been standing on the mountain, no more than fifteen minutes when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around. To my delight, she was standing there grinning back at me.

I didn't stutter when I asked her if she wanted to watch the moon with me. I offered her my hand and she accepted it.

We watched the beautiful moon for a few hours, not saying much. Her hand was still gently entwined with mine. It was beginning to get late, so I turned to her. Her eyes were truly beautiful. Like the moon. She was smiling back up at me. I wanted to kiss her. I really did. But I couldn't get over my cowardice, and the moment passed. If I tried anything now, it would feel inappropriate.

I looked down, and she lifted my chin back up. She thanked me for a good time and kissed my cheek. I didn't blush, but my heart flipped. I couldn't believe this. Nothing like this had ever happened to me. I watched her leave, with a pang of sadness. I scolded myself again for liking this girl. I felt it had to be more than that now though. No I was sure. I was in love.

The weeks passed on, my love for the girl did not fade. I did not have much trouble talking to her anymore, but what I said was never personal. I normally talked to her about work. I just didn't know how to carry on a personal conversation.

Fall seemed to end quickly. My least favorite season was underway. I didn't really like anything about this time of year. It was always bitterly cold. People were always slipping in the snow, and then were brought here.

I didn't like how the town was dressed up in lights. I didn't like the mistletoe much; Elli always put it up just a few days before Christmas. I wasn't too fond of the music, or the sweets. I mostly tried to hibernate this season.

Of course, just a few days into the season, I got a visit from her. She didn't come alone this time, and a panicked look was spread across her face. When I asked her what was wrong, Cliff was brought in. Carter and Doug carried him up to me. Ann and Claire hugged each other out of fear.

I took the young man to the hospital bed, then went back into the waiting room. It didn't look great. Cliff would more than likely be in a state of coma for a few days, but he'd recover.

The group of people looked relieved when I told them this, especially Claire. She had tears in her eyes, but thanked me. I told her she was the one who needed thanks. She only choked a small laugh.

She came the next day. Instead of going straight to me however, she went to Cliff's side. I didn't go into the room. I didn't want to disturb her visit with him. It moved me to see her care so much for him.

Everyday she would come to the clinic. She would go right past me however, and go to Cliff's side. One day I swear I heard them talking. When I stood up though, she was leaving the room, smiling lightly, but her eyes were tear-stained. She didn't say anything to me, and quickly left. My heart sank.

Cliff was well enough to leave within the next couple of days. He thanked me, shook my hand and turned to leave. A few minutes after he'd left, she came in. I lit up when I saw her face. She walked into the waiting room, only to find Cliff had left.

She ran up to my desk, looking very worried. I assured her that Cliff was fine, and that he'd just left moments ago. She beamed, and threw her arms around my neck. I slowly returned the hug, and closed my eyes.

She looked back up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She took my hand gently, before she left again. I sighed and slumped into my chair. I didn't know what to do. I loved her, but I didn't know how to tell her.

Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching. This would be the day when a girl was supposed to give chocolate to a boy. I never really got anything, unless you count Elli's grandmother. She always gave me a little something on this day though.

When the day came, I sat quietly in my office, hoping to get a visit from her. I knew I wouldn't receive chocolate, (Hell, I didn't even like chocolate) but part of me was still hoping for some. She did come. I wasn't at my desk, because I was talking to Elli. Elli told me she had to get something, so I walked up to Claire.

I asked her if she was here for a check-up, but she laughed at me. She told me that she had something for me. With that, she pulled a delicious looking cake from behind her back. She handed it to me, with a very cute 'Happy Thanksgiving'.

I thought I heard something behind me, but when I looked I saw Elli grinning. I gave her a questionable stare, and Elli pointed up. I turned back around and looked up. My stomach flipped when I saw the mistletoe. Then I looked directly at the girl who stood in front of me. Claire blushed softly, and bit her lip.

Slowly she stood on tiptoe and kissed my lips. I felt my face warm up at this contact. I don't know why I didn't kiss her back.

When she pulled away from me, she looked up with a nervous smile, and walked off out the door. I sighed deeply, and Elli giggled at me.

The cold days of winter passed slowly until the 22nd came around. Two days from now would be the starry night festival. It'd be a perfect opportunity to ask the one I loved to a dinner. After all, it was tradition.

I began to write a letter, asking her if she'd like to have dinner with me. I told her that Carter would be coming, (He was a great friend of mine, and we always had dinner on this night before.) and that I'd like to have the party at her house if she'd be interested. I closed asking her to meet me in the clinic if she accepted.

I really had no idea why we were supposed to give out letter to Theodore to deliver. It never really occurred to. Then again, I had never really asked someone to this event. (Excluding friends, of course)

I handed him the letter, my heart was racing with hope and nerves. I wanted her to accept, but since I knew her as a girl everyone liked, I wasn't so sure.

I could barley concentrate the next two days. Late on the 23rd of winter however, Theodore payed me a visit. I was quite confused at first, as he was smiling brightly. Nothing appeared wrong. He slapped me on the back and told me with a laugh that she'd accepted my invitation.

The 24th came, and I sat nervously in my office, hands folded. I didn't say anything all day, until Carter made his entrance about five to six. I walked to greet him, a slight grin upon my face. I told him that Claire would be joining us. He smiled at me, and told me that she was such a nice girl. I already knew that.

Ten minutes past six, she still hadn't arrived. I began to worry. Carter put a hand on my shoulder. He told me to have faith in her. She would come, he said. No sooner had he said that, Claire came stomping in, scarf and snow boot clad. I smiled and she greeted me with a warm hug. I hugged her back this time as I smiled into her hair.

The walk back to her house was rather awkward. I'd never been there before, yet the other two acted like it was natural. My nerves disappeared when she gently took my hand.

We arrived at her ranch within minutes. I took a look at the snow-covered surroundings. The field was completely blank. I guessed her animals were all locked up inside the barn. Her house was a lot bigger than it had been a year ago. She'd certainly taken care of this place. Inside her house were a kitchen, a bathroom, and other nice pieces of furniture.

We sat down at the table for four, ready to enjoy the meal that I had prepared. The night was filled with laughter and jokes. I couldn't remember that last time I laughed so hard. I looked at the large clock placed in the room after a few hours, shocked to see that it was midnight already. Carter and I had to take our leave now. She walked us to the door, and before I could leave she planted a kiss on my cheek and thanked me for this night.

The days of winter were over before I knew it. Springtime had arrived. I couldn't be happier. This was the time for new beginnings. It was a time for fresh starts. I found out that a blue feather was now in stock at the supermarket. My heart smiled. I was going to ask her to marry me, I decided. I made my way down to the supermarket to find that it had already sold out. I could feel my heart drop in disappointment. I suppose Jeff could see I was upset, because he called me to the counter.

He told me that because I had always fixed his sickness problems, he would be willing to put in a special order for a blue feather. He warned me it would cost a bit extra though. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I told him that I didn't care. I loved her, and I had to marry her.

I had to wait a week or so for it to come in, so in the mean time, I began to prepare a speech. Ok, I was just practicing how to ask her. I was nervous all the time. I asked Jeff if it had come in everyday. He said it had not, but it would be any day now. The spring Thanksgiving was approaching. This was the day where boys were supposed to give chocolate to girls. I prepared cookies for her; with Elli's help, I'm a terrible baker, and brought them to her on her ranch on the morning of spring 14th. I took a look around her ranch, smiling at the abundance of crops, and the happy-looking animals.

I nervously knocked at her door, awaiting her to open it. When she did, she looked quite surprised, but happy to see me nonetheless. She asked me what I was doing here, and I could only respond by handing her a plate of cookies. She looked down on them, and threw her arms around me in a thank-you hug. She kissed my cheek lightly, thanking me for such a gift.

The blue feather came in the very next day. I attached a small wooden charm with the words "I love you" to the feather. (I had asked Gotz to make it for me) I put the feather in my pocket, awaiting her next visit so I could ask her to spend the rest of her life with me.

She came that day, a huge smile spread across her face. She skipped to me, looking positively delighted. I smiled nervously at her, and she told me that she had great news to tell me. I told her I wanted to ask her something first. She nodded at me, allowing me to continue.

She looked a little confused as I fished the blue feather from my pocket. When she saw what it was, a look of shock spread across her face. I began to speak. I told her that she was the most amazing person I'd ever met, and that I'd be honored if she would marry me. When I looked into her eyes, she was crying. She was lightly shaking her head. I don't know what I must have looked like, but I tried to touch her shoulder to calm her down. She pushed me away and moved a bit of hair from her face. I asked her what was wrong, she responded:

"Doctor… I love you but… You're my best friend. I can't…"

I fought back tears of my own, and asked her why in a brittle voice. What she sad next shattered my heart into pieces.

"I'm getting married, to Cliff. Next week. I just came to tell you…"

Her voice was shaking when she told me this. I tried to find my voice. I tried to tell her I loved her, but that only made it worse. She stormed out of my office, leaving me to my thoughts.

A week had passed, and she came again. She wasn't dressed in her wedding attire yet, but she looked frantic. She told me that she had come to invite Elli and I to the wedding…

The next time I saw her was a few hours later. She looked positively beautiful walking down the isle with Zach. Her dress was like one in fairy tails. She was smiling brightly as she approached Cliff. I couldn't believe it was not me standing where he was. I couldn't listen as Carter gave the famous wedding speech. I couldn't watch as Cliff leaned in and kissed the woman I loved.

I did not see her again until about a month later. She came in with her husband, looking very ill. Cliff looked very worried. My first thought was that he had hit her, and was now trying to make up for it. When I analyzed her however, my heart dropped. She was pregnant.

I told the young couple the news, and they were absolutely overjoyed. They hugged and kissed each other, paying no attention to a very heartbroken doctor. I cleared my throat and said in as professional voice as I could

"The baby should arrive in two seasons."

Cliff had his arm around her. The two of them thanked me and took their leave. I fought back some tears. It was plain to see that I still loved her, although I had hoped the feelings would diminish, they did not.

She didn't come to see me at all those two months. I guess she was just trying to forget about me, like I had tried to forget her. That was impossible though. Cliff came to see me the night before the baby was due. He asked if I was coming to help deliver the baby. Of course I had to say I would.

Elli walked with me to her house. We didn't say much or anything for that matter as we stepped inside. Cliff looked terrified when I told him to stand in the other room. Elli was the one to give support to her as the baby was being delivered. It was done before I knew it. Elli called Cliff back over to hold his new son.

Cliff went immediately to Claire's side and stroked her forehead with his thumb. He asked her what she wanted to name the child. She responded weakly that his name would be Tim. My heart skipped a beat. That was my name. I thought I had told her that once, but it might have been a coincidence. Or did she really name her child after me?

I never saw her around, unless you count festivals and such. Every time though, she would be with her son and with Cliff. My heart hurt every time I saw them. It had been nearly a year since they married, and I was still love-struck for her.

The baby soon learned to crawl. The married couple brought him to me for examination. I told them that the baby wouldn't have to stay in bed all of the time now.

The next time I saw them, was when Tim took his first steps. They brought him to me with joy. They told me to watch the baby, as the tow of them cuddled on a bench in the waiting room. I watched the child. The child with her eyes, the child I wished was mine. I watched Claire. The girl I wished was mine.

Years past before I saw them as a family again. I was on my day off and walking to mother's hill. They were there. They were having a picnic as celebration of their 7 year wedding anniversary. Had it really been that long? Did I still have powerful feelings for the girl after this long? Tim was much bigger now. He definitely had her big blue eyes. He had Cliff's scraggly brown hair, but it didn't matter.

I tried desperately to get over her. I watched as all of the young couples in the village got married and had kids of their own. Everyone except me. I could see that Elli would try to comfort me, but I didn't want any of her help. I could tell she like me, but I knew I could never love another.

Elli eventually met a young man who came into town for a year. I watched the two of them fall in love with each other. Elli was heartbroken when he had to leave. Before he did go however, I saw him pull out a blue feather and propose.

I remembered when I had proposed all those years ago. The blue feather I was going to give sat somewhere at the bottom of my desk, covered in dust.

Of course, Elli accepted his proposal. In order for them to get married, she would have to leave with him. When she asked me, I just couldn't say no. I couldn't crush her dreams. She wouldn't be working here anymore, but she'd be happy. I felt even more lonely the day Elli left. I had no one now. The only thing I had were the patients that came in on occasion.

Suicide often crossed my mind, but I never thought I could go through with it. The years passed, and little Time grew up. He was a thriving member of society now. He came to me one day when he was about 17. He asked me if I needed a new assistant. The truth was, I did. I did not however want the son of Cliff and my love to work here for me. I couldn't say no. I saw her eyes reflected in his much younger ones.

Cliff was rushed to the hospital about a year later. He was sick. Very sick. An older version of Claire cried at his side when I tried to fix him. Of course my assistant Tim, tried to help me. It had no affect. Cliff died a week later.

They found her body lying peacefully in the bed they shared. She had died no more than a week after Cliff had passed. I suppose it was of grief. They buried her right by his side. Tim took it the hardest. He lost his chipper personality (The kind she used to have) and never talked. I didn't know what to do anymore. I visited her grave everyday. I didn't say anything. I only thought.

I love you Claire.

* * *

**Ok, that's it. :/ I hope it wasn't to bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Reviews are loved:D**


	2. Claire's POV

**Here it is. Another version of 'She'. This one is told In Claire's point of view. If you haven't read 'She' you really should take a look. You don't have to, as this one will make since without it, but it will make me happy.**

**Well, enjoy.**

………………………………**...**

My life had always been so boring. I'd wake up, go to work, read the paper, eat dinner and go to bed. It was all so routine. Of course it didn't help that I lived in the big city. I was pretty sick of it. The noises and business of the city made it impossible to really get anywhere peacefully. I had a circle of friends, but they were like me. Busy, boring business woman with no time to ourselves, and no fun.

That all changed when I read the paper one night. I was flipping through it, looking for any interesting story to keep me amused. I stopped when a flashy looking add caught my eye. It said…

Come and live an exiting life on the farm! A beautiful acre of land awaits you to come and let the creative juices flow! You can plant whatever you'd like for food, keep happy livestock and live happily in a cozy little home. It can all be yours for the mere price of 25,000 gold! All you have to do is call now!

I put the add down and smiled. What a life that would be. I lay down for a moment and pictured myself happily riding a horse on a beautiful farm. I saw myself caring for animals, rolling around in a huge field of flowers…

!!

That's it! I could move to the farm! The country life would be perfect for me! No more hustle-and-bustle! Just a happy quiet life on a farm! I could afford it if I just pulled together all of my life savings… of course, I'd have to sell a bunch of my stuff to. This would work…

I dialed the number quickly and within a week and a half, I was on a boat and sailing off to a village called Mineral Town. I was sitting inside the boat, a happy grin on my face. There were only two other people on the boat with me. (Well, three if you count the captain…) There was a tall muscular guy by the name of Zach. He had helped me with what little baggage I carried. The other was a shy looking boy about my age.

I moved and sat down next to him. He didn't really look at me, except for maybe a twitch of his eye. I hardly let this distract me.

"Hi! My name's Claire. What's your name?"

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds until I cleared my throat. (I was starting to feel awkward.)

"Cliff."

That was all he said. I asked him why he was heading for Mineral Town, and he replied that he was looking for a new direction in life.

I couldn't believe it! That's what I was trying to do to! I told him my story of the city and of moving to Mineral Town to run the ranch. He applauded me, and told me I was brave. I told him we'd both be new to this town, but if we went at it together, we could help each other out, and maybe it wouldn't be so scary.

The boat docked and we took in the fresh breeze of the village. I smiled broadly and started running on the sand. I'd never been on a beach before, and this was just fantastic!

Cliff followed after me slowly, and we walked down the path into the village together. We stopped when the path forked in two.

Cliff was analyzing a map, and told me the farm was in the southern direction. He was heading for the inn, which was in the opposite direction. I smiled and shook his hand briefly before turning around to face my new farm, and begin my new life.

I stepped through the entrance, only to see a disgusting, messed up, ruined piece of land. There was small shack-like house, a tiny barn and chicken coop. A swamp-like pond, and a weed, rock, and stump covered field. I stepped toward the field, my mouth agape.

The mayor of the town stepped toward me and started laughing at me. He told me that a lot of city folk came to buy the farm, but then turned and ran after seeing it's state. He didn't think I'd be any different, especially since I was I girl.

Ok… I lost my temper a little and hit him with my hammer. Once! That's it! I told him that I had moved out and quit my job. I'd spent everything I had on this farm. He sympathized and encouraged me to try farm life. Of course I could! I could definitely fix this place up!

It took me about a week, but I finally managed to clean up the place a bit. I had some 3x3 patches tilled for the crops I was about to buy. I had even built a fence, for future animals. I smiled and brushed off my hands. Now I was going to make my way to the supermarket. Maybe I'd even make some small talk with villagers along the way?

Along my way, I saw several people. Many of them stared at me and whispered to each other. Some giggled, but some nodded at me. There were only a couple who actually stopped to talk. Hmm. Just like High school.

After purchasing a couple bags of seed, I left the supermarket, and ran into Cliff. We chatted for a few minutes. He didn't really seem all that happy, but he congratulated me on cleaning up the farm. I told him that whenever he needed it, he could come by my little farm and enjoy the scenery, or just hang out. He told me he'd like that.

I was starting to feel just a little bit tired, but I was on a roll! I certainly wasn't going to stop now! I sprinkled the seed on the six squares. (2 cucumber, 2 turnip, 2 potatoes) and then took out the green watering can and filled it up. It took me a while, but I finally managed to water 5 of them. Only one more square to go. I sprinkled the water on them one by one, until I hit the last square. I watered it, and a wave of exhaustion fell over me. _I need some sleep…_ No sooner had I thought that, then everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I took a look at my surroundings, guessing that I was in some kind of hospital. I sat up in my bed, and let out a groan. My body really hurt… I needed rest…

A tall dark-haired, dark-eyed man stepped toward me. He looked older than me, but no older than 30. (I'm 23 by the way.) He was… how should I say…dreamy? He was! You could just… get lost in those eyes. Maybe it was just the fever talking, but still.

The doctor glared down at me and lectured me on proper eating habits, and how to pace myself. I must have gotten pretty red, and I muttered an apology. He seemed pretty surprised at this, but shook his head and told me to be more careful.

I left soon after that and decided to go to church. After all, I didn't feel to good about working myself to much. I though It's ask what the pastor thought.

I walked in, and noticed Cliff sitting in the front row. I took a seat next to him and sighed deeply. He didn't really do much talking. (And he shouldn't. It's church after all.) I told him what happened to me however, and he seemed immensely concerned. He told me to be more careful, but said it gentler than the doctor had.

I admitted that I was feeling a little bit guilty, and didn't know what to do. That was when the pastor spoke up. His name was Carter. Carter told me to do something for the Doctor. Maybe get him a little thank-you gift..

I had no idea what the doctor liked, but Carter told me that he had known Doctor for a while, and knew for a fact that he liked milk.

The only way I could get milk was to raise a cow though. But I'd definitely get him a bottle of milk as thanks.

I bought a cow a couple of days later, and finally managed to make a couple of friends. I spoke to Barley's granddaughter, May, several times. I became closer with Cliff and Carter. I gossiped with Manna, Anna, and Sasha. I talked with Mary in the library on Tuesdays, and helped Rick around the farm on Friday afternoons. I chatted with Elli and Ann in the inn occasionally, even though I practically had to drag Elli on Wednesdays. I even befriended Won a little.

The only problem was that I still hadn't thanked the doctor. That's what I'd be doing now. I carried a small bottle of milk. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous. What if he laughed in my face? I guess I didn't have to worry because I pretty much rushed in, muttered a thank you as sweetly as I could, and slammed the milk on the table. I rushed out, before he could even look at me.

As soon as I had given him the milk, I rushed to church to tell Carter and Cliff. I told them about giving him the milk, and about the adrenaline I had felt while thanking someone. (Is that weird of me?) I told them that I even managed a thank-you.

They then asked me what the doctor had said. I went quiet, but managed to mumble that I didn't know, and that I had run out before I could even see his expression. They were disappointed in me, and told me that I owed him more then that. They said I may even grow to accept him as a friend if I gave it a chance.

They were right though. So, I would stop by after my chores were done everyday. I would hand him a bottle of milk, and smile shyly at him, hoping to get one in return. But I never stayed put… I don't know what it was. I just would get nervous all of a sudden, and I would have to leave. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. I didn't tell Carter or Cliff about this.

Things changed one day when I walked into his office one rainy afternoon. I had a bottle of milk at hand, ready to pass onto him. Just as I was about to leave however, he called out "wait" to me. He asked me if I could do him a little favor.

Now, after all, he had saved my life, so of course I agreed automatically. I didn't say much of anything though, I still didn't feel to comfortable around him.

He started to tell me about a top-notch medicine that he'd gotten in. He talked on and on about it, before pulling a blue bottle out. I looked at it curiously, before taking it, and gulping it down.

I almost threw up. It was the most DISGUSTING thing I had ever tasted. I put my hand to my head and shook it, shuddering slightly. I put the bottle down and forced a smile.

He frowned right at me. I guess he saw right through me. He apologized for the taste, and explained it really wasn't that bad.

Yea, whatever.

I started to turn away, but he called after me again. This time he asked me for my name.

I couldn't believe I hadn't told him already.

"It's Claire."

I left after that and started heading for my special place. I walked passed my farm, and passed the mines. I started walking up the mountain toward Kappa Lake. I sat in front of that very lake, on my tree stump. I came to this place when I needed quiet. I came here to watch the birds fly by, and the water ripple. Occasionally I'd even stick my feet in the water. I'd never go swimming though. I didn't trust the depth of the lake, or my swimming skills. I also worried about the Kappa. What if he decided to attack when I was swimming?

I went back to see the doctor occasionally after that. I'd say hello to him and sit with him for a few minutes before leaving. I was always shy, so I never started conversations. He never did either, so it did get quiet a lot. If we even did talk, we'd talk about how work was going.

It wasn't long before the Doctor asked me to try another medicine. It started like any other day. I watered my crops, fed the animals, and made my village rounds. I barley walked into the clinic, when I heard Doctor calling me frantically. My heart jumped. Was something wrong? I ran up to his desk, worried as hell.

He began explaining that he had gotten a new medicine in the mail, and that this one was twice as effective as the last one. I knew what was coming, and of course I couldn't say no. When he asked me to test the medicine, I slowly nodded my head.

Before I knew it, I was pinching my nose and downing the medicine, bracing myself for the worst. I didn't expect to feel dizzy and faint the next second. I felt as if I was about to pass out, but I tried holding myself up. I could hear the doctor's worlds slurring and slowly coming out of his mouth as if he was trying to talk to me. I couldn't hear any of it, and I swayed and hit the floor hard. Everything went black after that.

I opened my eye when I felt a splash of water on me. I gasped for air, forgetting where I was momentarily. I looked up to see Elli staring down at me, holding an empty pitcher and wearing a look of relief. I felt someone holding me up, hands stroking my arm. I looked up to see Doctor's angel face full of guilt and relief. I blushed as he held me tightly. He apologized to me over and over again. I didn't say anything. His eyes were a little damp and I knew if I did say something, my voice would crack and then I'd cry…

This little… incident actually brought me closer to him. I could even carry on a whole conversation with him, without it being awkward! I looked forward to our visits now, and honestly couldn't wait to see him everyday.

Work tore me away from my new buddy, however. It was the summer season, and that meant constantly checking on my animals, crops, and myself. I was at Kai's a lot of the time, drinking water and snacking on his delicious foods to keep my stamina up. When I did have a spare moment, I would be at the Kappa Lake, contemplating. I even saw him there once.

Of all the times I've been to the lake, I usually never saw another human. (Unless you count Gotz.) Today, he got there before me. He was staring out at the lake when I came to his side. He was silent for a minute, then told me a little about his past. He talked about his parents briefly, then stopped talking all together for about five minutes. We stood there quietly before he asked me if I often sat by the lake.

I told him I came here whenever I needed to escape, or think things out. I came here whenever I needed to relax. He nodded and agreed. It was a great place to go when you needed quiet, because not many people liked it.

About a week later I decided to visit the doctor again. I hadn't spoken to him in a while, you know? I missed our visits. I walked into the cool room and sighed happily. Elli was looking at me from her desk and motioned me to come over. I wondered what could be wrong, so I made my way over.

She was smiling at me and told me that the doctor had a little surprise for me. I gulped. Not another medicine… But I forced a smile and asked what he wanted.

Elli giggled. She said it was nothing bad, and that I'd like it. She also put a finger to her lips and winked, telling me that I didn't hear anything from her.

Confused, I started for Doctor's office. He was looking a little bit nervous and it showed through his words. He rambled about random stuff, and told me that I was an amazing person. He said he wanted to thank me for putting up with him.

I couldn't help but smile. He was being really sweet…

He cleared his throat and pulled something out of his pocket. I cocked my head, as I'd never seen one before. He told me that it was a negative ion, and that it would be great for exploring, as it kept you relaxed. He stopped talking and mumbled an 'It's for you…' before shyly handing it off to me.

I took it gently. My heart jumped to my throat, and I beamed. I could feel tears starting to form. I couldn't believe how sweet this was… I couldn't help it. I practically jumped across the table and hugged him tightly. I held onto him for who knows how long, tears silently falling down my cheeks. The doctor grew stiff, as if he was uncomfortable and patted my shoulder. I don't care how awkward he felt! He was going to be thanked! I looked up into his dark eyes. I don't know what came over me, I don't know why I did it, but looking in his eyes, I don't know, I had to. I kissed his cheek softly and thanked him.

I left soon after, hugging the ion to my chest.

I burst into church, still feeling deliriously happy for some reason. I sat right next to Cliff, and let out a huge sigh. Cliff and Carter both looked at me questioningly. I smiled and told them what the Doctor had given me, and proudly showed it off to them. Carter laughed and said that we made a lovely couple.

Couple?

I blushed fiercely. I hadn't really thought of that. I didn't even like him that way… Did I? The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was true. After all, when I hugged and kissed him, there were definitely butterflies…I looked down shyly and giggled.

Cliff laughed at me and explained he had news as well. I looked up at him, still faintly pink and demanded to know. He said that he'd officially asked Ann to go out to dinner with him, and she'd said yes. I was pretty shocked. Recently Cliff had been showing signs of crushing on her, and he'd even told me that he had feelings for her, but I never thought he'd pluck up the courage to ask her out! I smiled and hugged him. I told him I was proud of him, and Cliff thanked me.

The fireworks festival came at me quickly. I really liked fireworks, but this would be my first time really watching them on a beach. City life, you know?

I arrived at the beach at about 7:30. Mostly everyone from the village was already there. There were families sitting under beach umbrellas, and couples cuddling on beach towels. I noticed Karen and Rick were sitting together, and bickering. Popuri was leaning against Kai on a towel, and Kai had his arm around her. Cliff was standing with Ann, their hands linked. I stopped to chat with them. I couldn't help but smile at these two. I asked if it was official yet, and if they were finally together. Ann was blushing nervously, as was Cliff, but they both nodded quickly. I hugged them both tightly in a group hug and told them I was happy for them. Cliff thanked me for giving him courage.

I walked away from them to give them peace. The next person I saw made my heart flutter. I saw Doctor looking right back at me, a crooked grin on his face. I ran up to him, and sighed. I knew I wanted to spend this night with him. I asked him very bluntly if he would like to watch them, half expecting a 'No'. but he agreed. I offered my hand and asked him to find a spot with me. When our hands linked, I felt my palm grow warm.

We watched the fireworks from the dock that night. I wanted to know if he was feeling anything, like I was, so I gently and cautiously leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed up again, and I regretted it.. Did it make him uncomfortable? My nerves were calmed slightly when he put an arm around me and squeezed me tight. When the night was over, we faced each other on the dock. I wanted to kiss him again, but I wasn't sure what would happen… If I did kiss him, and he didn't like me, all of this would be over… I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck and settled for a peck on his cheek. That was innocent enough , right? I thanked him for a fun time. He wouldn't look me in the eye, and that made me worry…

I came to terms with my feelings in the beginning of Fall. I knew that I liked him. My heart sped up whenever I was near him. My words wouldn't come out right all of the time, and my hands were always shaking. I was pretty sure he didn't like me though. He always acted distant when I was around, and he couldn't seem to look me in the eye for very long. Most of the time, I tried to plaster on a smile when I spoke with him.

Cliff's relationship with Ann was going much smoother. They were always together it seemed, and whenever they weren't, the other seemed distant when I talked to them. I had walked into the inn one day and Cliff was kissing Ann from across the table quite passionately. He was holding her hand with one of his, and playing with her hair with the other. The cheesecake they had been splitting was forgotten on the table. I was a bit jealous… I wanted that kind of relationship with the doctor. But I knew it'd never happen.

I spent many of the early nights in Fall at the lake, trying to clear my head. My fiends seemed to have no time for me. Ann and Cliff were always together, and the Doctor wouldn't talk to me. The only one who listened was Carter, and he told me to be strong and look inside my heart.

There was talk throughout the village that a full moon was coming on the 12th of Fall. Everyone said it would be a beautiful sight to watch with someone special.

I wanted to see the moon for myself, because in the city, you'd never see the moon. It was always covered by the pollution and smog. I hiked up the mountain myself on that night. Surprisingly, I saw only a few couples on the mountain. Grey and Mary were there. This surprised me, as I never knew them to be a couple. Manna and Duke were hugging each other tightly inside of a blanket while staring up at the moon. I didn't see either Cliff nor Ann. But I heard Cliff say something about the two of them sitting on the inn's rooftop with a blanket and a bottle of wine. How romantic… I remember feeling jealous when Cliff told me that.

I stopped short when I saw Doctor at it's peak, alone. I walked slowly up to him and he turned around, smiling proudly. He confidently asked me if I wanted to watch the moon with him. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded. This time, he offered me his hand and I took it. He squeezed my hand tightly and we gazed up at the moon together. I was feeling happy for the first time in a while. The doctor was acting confident, and kind. I wondered if, maybe he did have feelings for me?

At about midnight, we turned to each other, ready to turn in for the night. I looked up at him expectantly. If he kissed me, then I'd know… but if he didn't, then I'd know he didn't. I bit my lip and felt a moment of tension pass. He looked down and my heart fell. He didn't like me… I felt I might cry, but I tried my best to smile. I lifted his chin gently and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping it might boost his confidence enough to kiss me. He didn't, and my heart broke.

I didn't really go to see him the next couple of days. I tried to tell myself it was because I was busy, but that was bull. So instead of visiting the Doctor, I visited my two other friends Cliff and Ann. Ann was crying on her bed at the inn. I was shocked. Never in my months here had I seen the tough Ann cry. I sat down and patted her shoulder, pleading her to tell me what was wrong. She choked out that Cliff was going to move, that he had no more money. I felt horrible, and tried to tell her that maybe he'd find the money somehow. She thanked me, but then asked me to leave so she could think.

I went to church next to ask Cliff what this was all about. He was sitting on his usual pew, head in his hands, looking depressed like he did when he first arrived. I hated seeing him like this, and gathered the worst news from him. He would be moving by the end of the year because he was out of money.. He didn't want to leave, because this was the best life he ever had. He told me he'd never had a friend like me, and he never had a place where he belonged like he did here. He also told me he'd never been in love until now. I felt tears fall down my face and I hugged him as if I'd never see him again. Cliff hugged me back and sighed, telling me there was nothing I could do. I didn't normally pray, but I did that night. I prayed to the Goddess to let Cliff stay. He was in love, and it's be wrong to pull him away from that.

My prayers were answered no more than 3 days later.

Duke had come up to me in the middle of Fall and asked me to help with the wine harvest. Of course I agreed. He thanked me and told me to bring someone else if I thought of it. It took me a couple of hours before the light bulb clicked. I could ask Cliff! If they were paying us, it could bide Cliff some more time! I didn't waste any time. I ran to church and practically screamed it at Cliff. He was shocked but agreed happily.

The next day, the grape harvest was on. Cliff worked hard, and I could see he really enjoyed it. At the end of the day, Manna and Duke offered Cliff a permanent position on the winery. Cliff was shocked, and of course he agreed. I was crying tears of joy and Cliff faced me. He grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around me in a huge thank-you hug.

It wasn't long before I saw the two of them laughing together again. Ann and Cliff that is. I was so happy for them, and couldn't thank the Goddess enough for helping him.

Winter was now under way. My all-time favorite season! I loved the snow, hot cocoa, hot cider, cookies, caroling, music, lights, the giving of gifts, and dare I say mistletoe? Everything about this season was cold, but it warmed my heart.

The doctor seemed to hate this season however. He acted cold and aloof at times, and stayed holed up in his office at all times. When I asked him why that was, he told me he didn't want to catch a cold. I assumed it wasn't the doctor who decorated the clinic then… but Elli.

No more than 3 days into the season something terrible happened. I was walking through the square when I saw Cliff looking pretty woozy. He was looking down, and fell. I assume he tripped or something. I ran up to my best friend, a hand over my mouth in shock. I didn't know what to do. Mostly I just hovered my hands over him, not sure whether to touch him or not. He mumbled something about his family and lost consciousness. I picked up a picture that was lying near by. There was an older woman and a young girl who looked a lot like Cliff in the picture.

I regrettably left Cliff where he was lying to get help. I ran inside Doug's inn and shouted it to the people inside. Ann looked horrified. She came with me, as did Duke, Carter and Doug, to help carry Cliff to the clinic.

As the doctor was analyzing Cliff, Carter was praying, Duke and Doug were pacing, and Ann was crying on my shoulder. The Doctor came right out, when he was finished, and touched my shoulder. I threw myself at him, and cried my eyes out. He looked down at me sympathetically and patted my shoulder. He announced that Cliff would be in a coma for a few days, but he'd be fine. I thanked him, my eyes red and tired. He shook his head and told me I was the one who needed thanks. I rubbed my eyes and couldn't help but smile.

The next few days, I went straight to the clinic when it opened. I'd walk past the Doctor, and go straight for Cliff. It wasn't that I was avoiding the guy. Why would I? I had this huge crush on him, after all. I just had to make sure Cliff was okay. I was looking at the picture he dropped, and put it on the bedside table, certain he'd want it back. As I was about to turn, I heard him speak weakly. He told me about his past. He said that he had run away from home when he was young, and that was the only picture he had. I looked at him sorrowfully. Cliff smiled at me though. He thanked me for always being there. He asked me to tell Ann that he loved her.

I left the room, and smiled at Doctor, who was looking at me with a curious stare. I shook my head at him cutely, and left the clinic. The next time I visited Cliff, he wasn't in his bed. I ran up to Doctor, wondering where he was. He told me that Cliff was fine, and he'd left moments ago. My heart smiled. I wanted to thank Doctor for taking so much care of him. I walked behind his desk and slowly hugged him with all I had. I was surprised when I felt the Doctor's arms snake around my waist warmly. He'd never really hugged me back before. I flushed and pulled my head back from that little spot between his shoulder and neck. I whispered a thank you in his ear and kissed his cheek. I didn't remove my lips from that spot for several seconds, until finally I had to leave.

I saw Cliff working in the winery like nothing had happened. I got a running start and literally tackled him to the ground. I squeezed him tight and told him how much he scared me. Cliff coughed and told me he couldn't breathe. I got off of him and beamed. I told him I was so glad he was okay. Cliff thanked me for the rescue.

Winter thanksgiving was rapidly approaching. I had several cakes sitting in my kitchen, cooling off, waiting to be delivered tomorrow. I had 4 cakes ready. One for Carter, because he was a sweetie, one for Ann, because she was my best female friend, one for Cliff, because he was my all-time-best friend, and one for the Doctor, because… well you know why.

I spoke with Elli the day before. She told me that she had a feeling that the doctor was crushing on me. I blushed and shook my head. She knew I liked him, and tried to assure me that he returned the feelings. She said she had a plan. She told me to come by tomorrow and she'd set the plan in motion. She winked at me, and I gulped. Not good….

The next day, I delivered my cakes. Ann and Cliff were cuddled up by the fireplace, roasting marshmallows. Carter was outside with the children and I told him he could share the cake if he felt like it. He laughed and nodded. I started for the clinic, nervous at what he would say, and definitely scared for Elli's 'plan'.

I walked into the room and the two doctors were talking by Elli's desk. I stopped in the doorway, and Elli winked, then motioned me to come over. She disappeared under her desk after that. The Doctor grinned at me and asked me in a flirty way if I was here for a checkup. I giggled and handed Doctor his cake. He smiled back at me and thanked me, saying it looked delicious. I glanced at Elli who was now hanging something up on the ceiling. When she finished, my eyes widened. Mistletoe. Right above us. I faced Doctor, who had turned to face Elli. When Elli pointed up, he slowly turned around and glanced up. His cheeks were getting red and he looked back at me. He didn't move away, but didn't make a move either. This was my chance…

I stood up on tiptoe and closed my eyes. Slowly, I moved my face closer to his. Before I knew it, my lips were touching his. I kissed him with all I had, but he didn't kiss me back. In fact, I don't think he was into it at all… I pulled away and forced a smile, although I felt like I was about to cry. Elli looked at me sadly, and I shook my head, running out of there quickly. I cried in my home, not wanting to talk to anyone. He didn't love me. He didn't even _like_ me. I was such a stupid girl… thinking he would.

I didn't come out of my house for a while, until I got a knock on my door. The mayor was there, holding a letter in his hand. I was standing in the doorway, hair a mess, and still wearing pajamas. The mayor told me he had an invitation for the starry night festival for me. Confused, I took it, only to find out it was from Doctor. He wanted to come to my place with Carter and have a dinner with me. I was shocked. How could this boy play with my heart like some toy? But I couldn't say no. My heart wouldn't let me. I nodded and part of me felt like there was still a chance.

The night of the festival I was standing in front of my mirror, wondering what to wear. It was already 5:30, and I should have left by now. I had spent most of the day cleaning, and the last hour pondering. At about ten till, I finally decided on my white overalls, a blue scarf and beanie, and purple snow boots. I looked at the clock, then rushed out the door. I'd be late… hopefully he'd wait for me.

I stepped into the clinic ten minutes late, feeling only slightly embarrassed. The doctor was approaching me, a warm smile on his face. I couldn't stay mad at his face. I hugged him with a smile. My heart warmed up when he returned it. He held my hand on the way back to my house, and I was feeling happier, now that he was here with me. I wasn't sure he felt the same, but I wouldn't let that worry me tonight.

The dinner was wonderful. We all worked together to make a fine meal. Doctor brought some delicious and healthy dishes, and Carter made wonderful and tasty drinks. I baked a plate of cookies that we could enjoy after dinner. Afterwards, I stopped Doctor at the door. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but something held me back. Instead I just squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and waved good bye to me.

I visited him regularly again after that, feeling love struck all the time. I don't think he noticed. I don't think he cared. Maybe he did know, but didn't want to hurt me? I shook my head of these thoughts. Springtime was coming. It was a time for new beginnings, and I'd make the year start off right. I was definitely going to tell him on New Years.

Things weren't going too well with Ann and Cliff. When I saw them at the inn, Ann was always yelling and throwing stuff at him. Cliff would try to shield himself and apologize for something that was probably not even his fault. He must really love her if he'd put up with all of this. Or so I thought.

On one of the last days of winter, I found Cliff sitting alone in church. When I told him about Doctor, and how I was going to tell him about my feelings as my New Years Resolution, he merely shrugged. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he had broken up with Ann. I was shocked…. I asked him why and he said things were just to complicated. I squeezed his shoulder in a hug. Cliff looked me in the eye briefly, then got up and left.

One the first day of spring, I was shocked to find about a million letters waiting for me in my mailbox. The last one told me that a blue feather was now on sale at the supermarket. My heart sang and I blushed as I thought of marriage…. Life with the Doctor…

I imagined him getting down on one knee and proposing very nervously. He'd tell me that he'd always loved me, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with me. Then we'd look into each other's eyes and kiss… After we broke apart I'd say yes, and he'd carry me off in his arms. I sighed and covered my face. At the wedding, he'd be smiling at me as everyone watched me walk down the isle. People would clap for me, but he would be all I could see. We wouldn't have much of a honeymoon, just a couple of days on the beach. Maybe we'd even have Zach take us around the ocean on his boat… I imagined waking up every morning, with him right by my side. We would have a child with his beautiful grey eyes and angelic face…I sighed, realizing it would never happen. Doctor didn't even like me.

Springtime was slowly going by, and I'd been busy with farm work. I was trying to get back into the swing of things after that long winter. My animals were still all happy and healthy, and my crops were trembling toward the surface. I was planting strawberries and cabbage along with my crops from last year. I hadn't seen the Doctor in a couple of days, and I guess I was trying to stall. But no more!

I passed the supermarket a couple of days into the season. I paused in front of it and stood there for several seconds before biting my lip and stepping inside. I was just going to check out the blue feather…. Not buy it. I didn't have anyone who'd like to share that life with me, after all.

I looked around at the store for fifteen minutes. There was no blue feather in stock. I rushed up to Jeff, and complained that the blue feather was no where to be found. Jeff cleared his throat and apologized, saying that the blue feather was just purchased no more than 20 minutes ago. I gaped and asked who had bought it. He looked a little nervous and said he wasn't authorized to give that information out. I sighed but shrugged. I'd find out who was getting married soon anyway. As I turned to leave, I noticed Manna and Sasha whispering, giggling and looking at me. I felt uncomfortable, and got out of there. I breathed deeply, and opened the door to the clinic before I knew it.

Elli called me over as soon as I stepped in. She sounded worried, and told me that the Doctor was acting strange. I asked her why, and she said she didn't know. He wouldn't talk to her. She thought that I'd be able to help him. I nodded and headed for his desk, positively horrified when I saw him looking down, his head in his hands. I stepped up to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He was startled, but when he looked up, I thought I saw him smile a little. He apologized for making Elli worry, and he didn't want me to worry either. He said that he was having issues talking to people, and he felt he couldn't do his job as a doctor. He said he was feeling uneasy lately, and he didn't know how to really express himself. I bit my lip. Was he trying to tell _me_ something? I told him to open his heart up, hoping that maybe it'd stir him to admit to his imaginary feelings for me.

He nodded and thanked me, saying that I made him feel better. I stood there for a few more moments, waiting for what wouldn't come. Eventually he cleared his throat, like it was awkward. My heart sank again, and I couldn't get words to come out of my throat. I only nodded and slowly left the building.

I cried on the stump at the lake. I'd never have anyone… I'd be alone the rest of my life. Doctor hated me… and I loved him so much… I love him? I cursed the thought for crossing my mind. But it was true. I was in love with him. I cried my heart out for hours. The man I loved would never love me back.

I was pretty miserable the next few days. I would only really go outside to feed the animals and water the crops. I decided to walk to church on the 11th . I sat in the back, not really wanting to draw attention to anyone.

Cliff sat down next to me after about an hour. We sat in silence for a while, before Cliff looked at me. He frowned and asked me if I wanted to get a bite to eat. I nodded. I needed some food… and a drink or two.

He walked with me to the inn and ordered the food while I sat down at a table. Ann walked by and frowned at me. She bit her lip and didn't even speak to me. She ran upstairs, looking pretty upset. I sighed. Life wasn't going well here, like I thought it would. Maybe it'd be better if I moved back to the city. I had enough money to do that now.

Cliff returned with some wine and a delicious looking pasta. He smiled at me and we began talking about our lives. I told him about thinking of moving, and telling him that no one liked me here anyway. The Doctor hated me, and I'd always be single. I felt miserable, complaining so much. Cliff listened, and never once jumped to conclusions, or scolded me. He told me that he didn't want me moving. He brought up what I'd said more than a year ago. He said that we'd both be at this life together, no matter how tough it got. It brought a smile to me face.

After a couple of hours of talking, Cliff walked me home. We stood in front of my door, before Cliff stepped forward and kissed my lips. I was shocked. I didn't move from that spot for a little bit, before I finally started to kiss him back. After a couple of seconds of that, he deepened it. I'd been wanting all of this for a while, but now that it was with Cliff, and not the Doctor, it felt… wrong. I really don't know why I kissed him back. It hung over me for days after that.

Spring Thanksgiving rolled around, and I'd tried as hard as I could to ignore everyone. I kept my distance from both Doctor and Cliff. I couldn't stand to see either of them… Really.

I opened my door at about 6 am to start work. The Doctor stood there smiling that crooked grin. He had a plate of delicious looking chocolate cookies, with a bow attached. He didn't say much, but then handed them to me, saying he hoped I liked them. I looked down on them and took a bite of one of them. It was… awesome! Delicious. Some of the best cookies ever! Maybe I was just bias, because it was him… but they were yummy.

I stepped forward after not being able to stop myself and hugged him. He tensed momentarily, but hugged me back just as tight. I looked up. He was looking back down at me with adoration. I had to see… I kissed his cheek, and he turned red, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. I removed my arms from around his neck, and forced a smile, before stepping back inside. Suddenly the cookies tasted like salt and mud…

Cliff also came by a couple of hours later. He to had a plate of cookies. His were buttery and warm… soft and sugary. It felt like heaven in my mouth, with each bite. I smiled at him, and he stepped forward and kissed my cheek. I sighed, not quite sure what to do… It would seem that Cliff liked me… but I loved Doctor. My life sucked.

The next day, after tending to my farm, I walked along the path, headed for the beach. I felt like quiet and ocean spray. The lake didn't have that, you know? I was stopped by Cliff about halfway there. He stopped me when I was just past the inn. He said he wanted to talk to me, so of course I nodded and asked what was wrong. I didn't expect him to pull out a tiny blue feather.

"The thing is, you've been great to me. You were there when I needed a job, a shoulder, anything. We're both hard workers. I'd be honored if… you'd marry me?"

My mouth dropped. I hadn't expected that. After all, hadn't he just broken up with Ann? I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the exhilaration of the proposal, the fact that I had no one anyway, or that I couldn't say no… but I agreed. In fact I jumped into his arms and screamed. "Yes!"

I was feeling happy all of a sudden. I wasn't going to be alone! I'd have a husband and family just like I had always wanted. I was going around town telling anyone I saw. I stopped at the clinic and beamed. I had to tell the Doctor. He should be happy for me…

I burst in and rushed up to him. He looked happy, but nervous. I told him I had something to tell him, but he said he wanted to go first. I couldn't see the harm. So I nodded.

He was digging through his pocket and pulled something small and blue out. I couldn't see what it was, that is until he started talking. He showed me a small blue feather and told me about loving me for quite some time. He told me I was the most amazing person he'd ever met. My heart smiled. He… Loved me? I felt like I was about to cry. I wanted to scream "hell yea!" and jump into his arms, knocking him over. My heart was singing, and I felt my lips move to accept…

Then I remembered. Cliff. I couldn't accept Doctor's proposal. I would be marrying Cliff. To take Doctor's blue feather would be unfair to both of them. This crushed my heart. I sobbed and shook my head. It broke my heart but I told him I couldn't marry him. I told him about Cliff. My heart took a blow with each word. Doctor looked devastated. He tried to tell me he loved me. He tried to hug me. That only made it worse. I sobbed into my hands, trying to avoid looking him in the eye. I had to get out of there… before I did something stupid, like throw away a previous engagement.

I did a lot of thinking the next few days. I accepted the fact that I'd be marrying Cliff. I accepted that I wouldn't be with Doctor, even though it could have been. I shook my head. I couldn't just call off the wedding. That would be cruel. I tried to tell myself that I could learn to love Cliff. I tried to tell myself that I could get over Doctor. My heart told me no, and that I couldn't be with Cliff. I had to go be with Doctor. I ignored it. I was marrying Cliff, and it was final.

The day of the wedding came quickly. I'd invited all of the villagers, telling them the wedding would start in a couple of hours. The last stop I made was the clinic. I was pretty sure they wouldn't want to, but I had to invite them… The moment I saw the look in Doctor's eyes, my heart sank. I tried not to look at him as I gave the time of the wedding.

Before I knew it, the bells were chiming and there were cheers inside the church. I slowly walked down the isle, Zach posing as my father. I felt nervous. Things started to come to me. I never had butterflies like I did with Doctor. Tears were forming, but I blinked them away. I tried my best to smile. Carter started to give the famous speech. The longer I stood there, the more I realized what a mistake this was. I looked out into the audience. Doctor smiled at me, but it looked fake. I faced Cliff. He could tell I was upset, because he whispered,

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and responded that nothing was wrong. Cliff held my hands tightly as my heart pounded with nerves. Before I knew what was happening, Carter asked the famous question.

"Do you, Claire Davis, take Cliff Falcon to be your husband in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I couldn't do this. I couldn't learn to love Cliff, while the man I loved sat longing for me his whole life. It wasn't right to tear us apart… Cliff and I both deserved happiness, and we wouldn't find it with each other. I was pretty sure Cliff didn't love me, at least not like that. I knew he still had feelings for Ann. I had to do this… I looked up into Cliff's eyes. He looked worried all of a sudden, and I pulled my hands away from him and whispered.

"I can't do this… We both deserve to live happy. You and I both know we can't be together… I'm sorry."

He looked a little disappointed, but I think he understood. I looked around. People were looking back at me with concern. I took a deep breath, pulled my dress up to my ankles and ran back down the isle, out of the church. I ran straight to the lake and sat down near the water's edge. I sat there for ten minutes, contemplating, thinking about what I had just done. I couldn't believe I had just left him at the alter, but it had to happen.

I heard footsteps behind me. It was probably one of the villagers trying to convince me to get back to church. After all, people in the village would probably hate me for this. I only said,

"Go away. I made up my mind, and I'm not going back."

I heard a familiar voice that was music to my ears, "You ok?" I looked back, my eyes gleaming to see Doctor standing there. He was dressed formally. He wore a black suit and tie. He wasn't wearing his normal doctoring gear, and he looked… sexy.

I jumped to my feet and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He hugged me close. I felt him shaking, as if he was crying too. I pulled away from him and he asked me what happened. I said,

"I realized that I couldn't be with him. I didn't love him, and I would never learn to. The real one I love is you, Doctor." I said it confidently, unlike all of the times I had chickened out of telling him.

He smiled warmly at me, "Claire, I love you too. I love you more than anything… I couldn't imagine my life without you."

I smiled broadly, and wiped a tear of joy from my cheeks. My throat had a lump in it, and my heart was beating faster than ever. This was love.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was desire, or something, but I leaped at him, tackling him down, sending both of us tumbling into the lake, with our formal clothes on. We got separated for a little bit under water, but our hands found each other and linked. We both surfaced at the same time. I smiled up at him, and he moved a piece of wet hair from my face. I placed a hand on his cheek and brought my lips forward and kissed him, with all of my love. He moved his hands to either side of my face and kissed me back. There were butterflies that flooded through me, unlike with Cliff. I don't know how long we stood in that lake water kissing for, but after a while, it began to get cold.

We broke apart, and I sighed in ecstasy. Doctor was smiling back at me. He told me that I had no idea how long he'd wanted to do that. I laughed and asked him if he still had the blue feather. I guess it was kind of soon… but I couldn't wait. I hope no one hated me for having 2 weddings in a month.

He turned faintly pink, and pulled a soggy blue feather and charm from his pocket. I hadn't noticed that the charm said "I love you" Cliff's didn't have anything special like that. I knew I'd cherish Doctor's forever. He looked down at the feather, apologizing that it was so… soggy and gross. I shook my head and responded that as long as it was from him, it was beautiful. He took my hand, put the blue feather in my open palm, closed it and put his hand over my fist.

"Claire, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Before you came along, I was boring and serious. You fixed me, Claire. You're my medicine. Will you marry me?"

Tears slid down my cheek. I knew he was going to ask me, but my heart still warmed in this freezing water. I jumped at him once again, kissing him underwater this time. When we surfaced, the blue feather was still connecting our hands. I screamed, 'yes' of course. He hugged me close to himself. I could hear his heartbeat, and I knew that this was where I wanted to be. It was so… right.

Wedding bells were ringing for the second time that season 2 weeks later on the 8th of summer. This time, Doctor stood at the alter, wearing the suit he'd worn to the last wedding (It had been cleaned) with a black bow tie instead of a normal tie. I walked down the isle wearing a slightly altered dress from the one before. This one's sleeves had been cut off (They were ruined in the wash) and the bottom was shortened slightly. I felt wonderful walking down that isle, ready to complete my life. Although I had been expecting no one to come, or people to come with tomatoes to throw, everyone showed up with smiles. As Carter began his speech, I stared up at Doctor with love, and he returned it. I couldn't be happier. This time when Carter asked me the famous question, I immediately responded,

"I do."

And Doctor said the same. Carter pronounced us husband and wife, and we kissed to seal it. There was cheering and confetti being thrown in the church. Doctor slipped a ring on my finger, and I got ready to toss my bouquet. All of the bachelorettes in the village stood exited when I tossed it. I turned around to see that Ann was holding it. She turned red and glanced at Cliff, who looked immensely embarrassed, yet happy.

I was congratulated everywhere I went. When I asked them what they thought of me walking down the isle twice, the told me that Cliff and I were never meant to be. They were happy to see me so happy. I teared up every time.

The first few days of married life were amazing. I was still shocked after waking up every morning and seeing him next to me. It was just like all of my dreams. We snuggled up close every night, and a couple of times things got… um… kind of crazy, but we loved each other, and we were married. I cooked for the Doctor every morning at 6 am, and every night at 6 pm. We went to work like usual every day. Sometimes Doctor would cut out early and take me to the beach, lake, or mountain to have a romantic picnic. Eventually the Doctor asked me to call him Tim, as it was his real name. I said I'd try, but I didn't know if I could break the habit.

Two weeks after being married, I was walking along on my own, and decided to pay Cliff a visit. I owed him for… you know… leaving him at the alter.

I walked down to the wine cellar to see Cliff inspecting bottles.. I leaned against the wall and asked him how it was going. He greeted me with a smile and a 'hey'.

I looked at my feet and apologized for leaving him, and then marrying not even a month later. He shook his head and insisted it was ok. He thanked me, and told me that he would've made a big mistake. I glared at him, and he defended, saying he didn't mean it like that. He said that I was right. He didn't love me like that. He still loved Ann. He said that he guessed he was using me as some sort of rebound. I felt a little upset at this, but I was happy for him. I asked him if he and Ann were together yet. He told me no, but they had started talking, and things were smooth with them again. I congratulated him.

The fireworks festival was even more wonderful that year. We decided not to go to the beach this year, but instead to watch the fireworks from the rooftop of our house instead. Tim had set up a blanket and pillows up on the roof. He brought a bottle of wine and cheese and chocolate. It was a terrific night watching them together, snuggling up on the roof. Eventually we did fall asleep up there, and awoke the next morning with rain pouring down on us.

I started to feel pretty sick the first few days of Autumn. Tim offered to take me to the clinic to take a look at me. I wondered why he couldn't just examine him here, but I said nothing. After an examination, Tim wore a huge smile and told me I was pregnant. I jumped for joy and hugged him tightly. He couldn't tell me the sex here, as he didn't really have the equipment, but I didn't care. We were having a baby…

I felt the baby more and more each day. I had cravings for the most disgusting and random things, like chocolate dipped in butter or corn covered with curry. Tim stood by me all the way, and I loved him even more for it.

On Spring 8th the next year, I went into labor. Elli was there to deliver the baby. Doctor was forced to stay away. I don't know why he couldn't help! A baby boy was delivered to my bedside, and I beamed. I wasn't sure what to call him at first, but when I looked up at Tim, I knew. I'd call his son, Tim. Timmy Cliff Doctor would be his full name. Just when I thought I was done with babies, Elli told me I had another coming. I groaned through the pain until a baby girl was born… Twins. I had beautiful fraternal twins. I named the girl Annabelle, Anna for short.

Tim and I raised the babies as best we could. The two of them looked a lot alike, but different eyes. Timmy had large blue eyes, and Anna had grayish-blue eyes that were smaller. Timmy had no hair, but Ana was already sprouting short blonde hair. Our children were beautiful.

Our first anniversary was magical. I couldn't believe we'd really been together a whole year. I kissed him first thing when he woke up, and he grinned, kissing me back. The morning breath didn't seem to bother us… We spent our anniversary at the lake, asking Elli to watch the children. It was magical. Every time I looked into his eyes, I knew I made the right choice.

A little bit later in the year, I noticed Ann and Cliff were friendly again. Very friendly. They were always hand-in-hand, kissing, or holding onto each other in some way. I was happy for them. Things were turning out well for every one.

It wasn't long later, until our children learned to crawl, then walk. I remember crying with the video camera, with Tim holding me tightly. Anna and Timmy could speak a bit. They could say "Mama, and Dadda" as well as, "More and milk" My heart melted every time I saw them playing with my animals. Anna was quite attached to faming, and my horse. Here long blonde hair was tied back in a ribbon as she stood outside petting the animals as a toddler. Timmy spent most of his time with his father, following him to work, and wearing Daddy's doctor clothes. It tugged at my heartstrings.

Later that year, Cliff was at my door, dressed formally. I was shocked to see him, and he told me the happy news. He and Ann were getting married that day! He had come to invite me to the wedding. I jumped up and down and hugged him in congratulations. He smiled and said if it wasn't for me, he couldn't be with his true love. My thought exactly, except it was for Tim.

Tim and the children and I made our way to church, all dressed formally. The children weren't happy. They both hated having their hair brushed back. They seemed to prefer getting dirty. Especially Anna. I knew she'd rather be with the animals. I watched as Cliff stood at the alter, and as Ann walked down the isle. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful. Carter gave the famous speech and their lips met, tying them for life as husband and wife.

Cliff and Ann only had one child. She was a brown-eyed red haired beautiful girl, who grew to be a beautiful woman. Anna and Timmy both grew into beautiful adults. At age 18, Timmy was a tall, dark haired, bright eyed man, who had caught every girl's eye. He and May had gone out for the longest time, but eventually May and Stu ran off together. The two of them were also attractive as 25 year olds go. Timmy himself, ended up falling for Cliff's daughter, Rose. The two of them married when Timmy was 22, and Rose was 19. Timmy took over for my husband when he retired, and he and his wife lived there together.

Elli had run off with a handsome farmer named Jack. He'd come to town for only a year, but they ended up eloping on the ship out of town. I don't really see her anymore.

Anna moved away from the farm sadly. She told me about a wonderful place called Forget-me-Not Valley, where she wanted to move and start her own farm. The land was great, and the animals plentiful and beautiful. I was sad to see my daughter go, but I knew it was for the best. I get a letter from her every so often. One just a few years ago telling me she had married a wonderful man named Marlin, a farmhand. They had a beautiful son named Aaron, and she wanted the family to visit soon. We did of course, and I have to say, she was doing very well for herself. Her husband was tall dark and handsome, but a little shy.. (he reminded me of a young Tim) They had a blue eyed, dark haired, gorgeous son. Her animals were beautiful. I had never seen so many different cows! She even had a goat!

I sat down by the lake after all these years and sighed. Life had been… perfect. I had lived a wonderful life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I continued work on the farm (I was only 47...) living side by side with Tim, the man of my dreams for the past 24 years. I cupped my hands and looked down at the blue feather in my hands. I smiled as a gentle breeze blew past. Doctor sat down beside me, and I leaned against him. Our perfect life had only begun. I turned my head and kissed his cheek and whispered

"Thank you…" in his ear.

I love you Doctor.

………………………………**...**

**Whew… That took me a while. It's twice the length! :D I wasn't expecting to make it that long! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and didn't get too bored! I really hope you liked this version, and the ending. :D Make me happy with reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**


	3. Claire's original ending

**Here's the original ending in Claire's point of view. It picks off from the start of spring in the second year. This ending is not as happy as the one in chapter 1, in case you haven't read 'She' yet. **

**Enjoy.**

**--**

Springtime rolled around, and I was feeling braver. I was planning on telling the Doctor about crushing on him before the season ended. It was my New Years resolution. However, I was also busy with clearing my field, tilling the earth planting crops, watering them, tending to my animals… so I was pretty busy the fist week or so of Spring.

The Blue Feather had gone on sale, and I wanted to check it out, just to look. I wasn't planning on buying it or anything. When I searched the store, I found no Blue Feather. Jeff told me that it had sold out. I was feeling a little disappointed, but I tried to shrug it off. Maybe the Doctor had bought it for me? I laughed at this thought.

Still, when I visited him to tell him my feelings, Elli called me to her desk. She told me that Doctor was acting distant, and she couldn't get him to tell her anything. Of course, I said I'd go over there and get it out of him.

He was covering his face with his hands when I got over there. He was shaking, almost as if he was crying. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling sympathetic. He looked up with a slight smile and apologized for making me and Elli worry. He told me that he was having trouble expressing himself. He said he couldn't do his job as a doctor with this hanging on him all the time. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something… I told him to open his heart, hoping maybe he'd get the hint and admit to something. Maybe liking me. He didn't. he just sat there and thanked me, almost shooing me away after a while.

I tried to avoid Doctor the next few days. I stayed at the lake and cried a lot. I knew that I loved Doctor. I also knew he'd never return my feelings. I stayed inside for a while, only coming out to feed my animals and such. I decided to come out of my shell and went to church on the 11th. I sat in the back, only to be joined by Cliff.

We sat there and talked quietly for an hour or so when Cliff asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat. We arrived at the inn and Cliff walked away. Ann approached me and glared right at me. I tried not to look at her as she stormed off.

Cliff returned with a pasta and bottle of wine. We laughed and talked the night away. I told him about thinking of moving, and about my love for Doctor. I told him that Doctor would never love me back. Cliff sympathized with me, and told me that he didn't want me to move. He reminded me of what I told him a year ago. We were both in this together, and if there were troubles, we'd handle them together. It brought a smile to my face.

Cliff walked me home after a couple of hours. Just as I was about to go inside, Cliff grabbed me and kissed me roughly. After several seconds of shock, I started to kiss him back. I don't know why I did it. I didn't have any kind of feelings for him… Maybe I knew he was all I'd ever have. It felt almost wrong to be kissing him and not the doctor.

Spring Thanksgiving came quickly. I opened my door at about 6 am. Doctor stood there with delicious looking chocolate cookies. I took the cookies and took a bite. They were about the most delicious cookies ever! I couldn't help myself. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He tensed, but returned it. I looked up at him and lightly kissed his cheek. I could feel him tense, as if he was uncomfortable. He didn't love me. I knew it for sure. The cookies tasted like mud now.

Cliff came by shortly after, holding his own plate of cookies. I tasted them, amazed at how amazing they were. They were soft and warm and buttery. Like Heaven, almost. Cliff stepped forward and kissed my cheek when he saw the smile on my face. I sighed when he left. I loved Doctor, yet he hated me, and Cliff seemed interested in me… What to do?

After tending to my farm the next day, I decided to take a walk. I was stopped by Cliff somewhere down the road. I asked him if he wanted to go with me on a walk, but he said he had other things on his mind. I cocked my head, confused. He pulled something small and blue from his pocket. I gasped when I realized.

A blue feather.

Cliff said that I had always been there for him when he needed a friend, job or shoulder. He asked me to marry him.

I jumped for joy. I wouldn't be alone after all! I answered 'yes' without thinking. Now I was engaged to Cliff. I felt happy, knowing I'd have the family I had always wanted. I jumped in his arms and cuddled him tightly.

I wanted to tell Doctor all about it. I rushed through the clinic, bursting through the doors and ran straight to him. I told him excitedly that I had to tell him something. He looked very nervous and told me he wanted to go first. I could hardly wait to tell him my news, but I nodded for him to continue. I watched as he dug in his pocket, obviously searching for something. My eyes practically popped from my head when I realized what it was… He had a blue feather out, and was talking to me so openly… He was pouring out his emotions for the first time ever. I couldn't believe it. He was telling me about loving me for some time, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with me. I was just about to tackle him and shout "Hell yea!" when I remembered.

Cliff.

I couldn't accept the Doctor's proposal. I would be marrying Cliff! It wouldn't be fair to either of them if I did. Tears fell from my eyes and the doctor tried to comfort me. It broke my heart to utter the next few words. I told him about Cliff, and how I was marrying him, and that we (Doctor and I) couldn't be together, ever. He looked devastated and heart broken. He tried to say I love you, but it only made things worse. It took all my will not to grab him, and kiss him, tell him I'd marry him. I had to walk right out of there, torn between the two.

Wedding preparations were being made. Manna had loaned me her wedding dress for the big day. It was a beautiful dress with finely designed arms reaching my elbows., It was a princess like dress that sparkled and flowed. I felt like royalty when I tried it on with the tiara and veil. The catering was to be done by Kai, and the colors were picked by Cliff and I together. We agreed on lavender and pink. Kind of girly, I know.

I had invited everyone in the village, including Elli and Doctor. When I went to invite them, I could hardly took into his eyes.

Before I knew it, the wedding bells were chiming and Cliff stood waiting for me at the altar. Zach took my arm and led me down that long hall, heading for the altar. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but I had to do it.

Cliff took my hands when I stood across from him. My veil was in front of my face, and his eyes were smiling into mine. I couldn't help but smile a little back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. I could learn to love him. Carter began the famous wedding speech then. My nerves were starting to disappear, being replaced by a bit of happiness. I couldn't believe it when Carter came to the 'I do's'

"Do you Cliff Falcon take Claire Davis to be your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Cliff answered, "I do."

"And do you Claire Davis take Cliff Falcon to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?

I glanced around the room at all of the bright smiling faces. Even Doctor was smiling. I could tell he was faking though. I tried to shake this off. He would find love else ware.

"I do." I answered, feeling my heart flip in a strange way.

Carter announced us man and wife, and Cliff kissed my lips softly. The church erupted into cheers. People were crying everywhere, and Cliff and I were asked to pose for pictures. I searched for Doctor after the congratulations were done, but he was gone from the church.

Married life was more amazing then I'd pictured. Although I still pictured Cliff as a friend, more then a partner, I couldn't get over what a great team we were. I woke up every morning at six a.m. to find Cliff smiling at me, right next to me. He worked hard, and always rose the same time I did to prepare for the working day. I made breakfast and dinner every morning and night. Before this, I never really cared about what I ate, but I felt I had to make it good now. Cliff treated me right, but sometimes I felt like he didn't love me. I was almost certain I still loved the Doctor, and that was why I never went to see him. I didn't want anything funny happening while I was alone with him.

Cliff and I started discussing having a child. Cliff was the one who brought it up, and I practically chocked on my curry when he did. He told me he'd always wanted a baby, and he wanted to start this family with me. He looked at me with caring eyes, and I practically melted. I told him that I wanted a child also.

We tried for a while, with nothing. After about a month, I was sure there was something wrong with me. Why couldn't I have a stinkin kid?! I apologized to Cliff, but he told me it wasn't my fault. We guessed we'd never have children.

I woke up one morning after being married for two months, feeling sick. My stomach hurt, and Cliff demanded to take me to the clinic. I smiled that he wanted to take care of me, but I wasn't ready to see the Doctor yet… Cliff insisted.

At the clinic, Cliff and I waited anxiously, hand in hand. I had to admit… it felt a little… wrong? Doctor was looking through papers, and back at me. I stared up at him longingly. He stared at the page, I could see sadness in his eyes. He looked absolutely horrified. My eyes widened. What was wrong? Did I have some kind of terminal disease? Cliff seemed to sense that I was tense, because his grip on my tightened. Doctor's expression changed.

"You're pregnant." he said simply.

My jaw dropped. Cliff cheered and he hugged me tightly. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. My heart raced in excitement, and I hugged him back. I glanced back at Doctor, who was looking heartbroken. It looked as though he might cry. He cleared his throat however, and told us the baby would arrive in two seasons.

I tried to avoid the doctor as much as possible to next two months. I saw the looks he had given me in the clinic, I knew he loved me. I knew I loved him. But I couldn't act on it. Cliff did everything he could for me during my pregnancy. I daresay he may have gone overboard. I'd be working on the farm, watering crops, and sigh, when he'd instantly rush out and ask if I was okay. He'd tell me to take it easy, now that I was living for two. My belly swelled, and I had cravings people talked about. Cliff did all the weird cooking I demanded, and I was thankful he never lost it.

The night the baby was to be born, Elli and Doctor came by to deliver it. I could hardly concentrate on the Doctor, who was busy trying to deliver my child, as well as Elli. It hurt so much… and I screamed that I never wanted to do this again. My pain ceased however, when Elli showed me my beautiful son. Doctor looked slightly happy. I was surprised to be honest. Cliff stepped forward and kissed me, and our newborn crying child. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Doctor immediately looked solemn again. I named the child Tim. I don't really know why, it just seemed to pop into my head. At the mention of this name, Doctor looked up, looking confused and something else I couldn't pinpoint. I wondered why.

Life with the child was difficult. I could hardly concentrate on farm work, but with Cliff on my side, things seemed to get better. I couldn't believe what an amazing family man he was. He took care of the baby, and told me he loved me every day. I was a little surprised to see that, I was starting to fall for him at last.

A couple of years passed before I saw the Doctor again. I wasn't surprised to see my feelings still stood, however weakly. I was now positive that I was in love with Cliff. I loved the little family we had raised together. We had brought Tim to the clinic to be examined. He had taken his first steps, and we wanted to show him. Tim walked wobbly across the waiting room as I lay in Cliff's arms, trying not to look at Doctor. I stole a glance, and found him looking struck. He tried to put on a smile though.

My feelings for the Doctor disappeared as the years went on, due to the fact that I never saw him. I was sure he'd moved on to. Who could love someone this long without seeing them? It was for the best we didn't see each other anyway. Sometimes, we'd see each other by chance at festivals, or passing through the town. I remember one day, Cliff and I had decided to have a picnic at the lake. Our 7 year old son accompanied us. He had large blue eyes like me, and had Cliff's kind hard working spirit. He also had his scraggly hair, but still.

Doctor had appeared while our son was skipping rocks into the lake. He looked awkward, and tried to make up some reason to leave. Cliff and I sat close together, arms around each other. I was proud to say I could look up at Doctor and not feel a thing. When Cliff bushed a small kiss against my temple, I giggled. Doctor barrowed his eyes and left. I sighed. I was feeling a little guilty. How could he still love me?

When Tim was a teenager, I noticed that Cliff was starting to act a bit strange. He would disappear for a while on his days off, and stay much much longer then he should after work. He never usually returned until 11 at the earliest. When I tried to ask him what was going on, he would yell at me. I left our 15 year old home one day to do some farm work. I was going to find out what was going on.

I entered the inn, ready to take a break after searching for hours. Part of me thought he'd be in here with Manna and Duke. Well, I did find Cliff in here, alone that is. He was sitting at the counter, ordering beer after beer. I could see he was plenty drunk, and fury boiled up inside of me. How could he just run off and start drinking? He had a family to support! I ran up to him, hands on my hips. He looked me over, and greeted me in a slurred voice. I slapped him and told him he had to come home right then, but he only said that I wasn't the boss of him.

I told him to stop acting like a child, and I grabbed him by the ear to drag him home. I tried to talk to him about it back at the house, but when I turned around, he was passed out asleep on the bed. Tim looked up at us and burst out laughing.

As the weeks passed, Cliff continued to sneak out and drink behind my back. I was so furious with him! One day, I decided to have a chat with Ann about it. Although we hadn't talked in a while, I was sure my former bestie would come to my side and help me out. I entered the inn to find Ann wasn't serving food or washing tables like she normally did. When I asked Doug, he told me Ann was upstairs on her break.

I headed upstairs and heard giggling coming from inside of Ann's room. I raised an eyebrow, but gently pushed the already ajar door open. My jaw dropped, and so did my heart. There, on Ann's bed lay Cliff and Ann, practically fused together. Their mouths were connected, and Cliff's hands were traveling all over her. If they hadn't seen me, I don't know what would have happened next, as Cliff had started to mess with the buttons on Ann's overalls. Ann's eyes had opened and she pulled her mouth off of Cliff's.

"Oh, hello, Claire." she said in a strangled voice. She looked uncomfortable, knowing she'd been caught. She started to pull from Cliff, who looked embarrassed. He was looking from me to Ann, trying to explain himself. I shook my head and slammed the door, running back down the stairs, tears blinding me.

I ran back to the place I hadn't been in years. The lake. I hadn't been here to think since I had been single. I cried at the banks, for hours on end. I screamed and sobbed, thinking of throwing myself into that lake, and never resurfacing. Of course, I couldn't. I had a son to take care of. I arrived home, and Cliff still hadn't returned. I sat quietly at the table, an empty shell. Tim didn't know what was wrong with me, and he didn't ask. He did however, make me a hot cup of herb tea. It felt delicious against my cold feelings.

Cliff came home hours later. He apologized over and over, but I didn't respond. He was only sorry he got caught. He slept in the barn that night. I believe.

Days passed, and Cliff was acting even more distant. One day, after working hard all day on the ranch, something washed over me. It may have been forgiveness. Whatever. The next thing I knew, I was running to the winery, and wrenching the wine cellar door open to apologize. I opened my mouth to shout out to him as I headed down the stairs, when I saw _them._ Cliff had Ann pinned up against a wall. He was kissing her neck as she giggled and played with his hair.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted. I knew he couldn't be drunk like he claimed he was last time. Cliff and Ann both jumped a foot in the air. He turned around, and Ann peered over his shoulder. With nerve, Cliff said

"What does it look like?"

I shook my head, asking how he could do this. I asked how long he had been doing this with her. Cliff glared at me and rolled his eyes, as if I was intruding on his life. I resisted the urge to slap him.

He said they'd been going out for a little more than a month now, and that Ann was a much better lover then I'd ever hope to be. He called me an ugly bitch for bursting in on them, and said I should just go. But I wanted answers! I tried not to cry as Cliff turned back to Ann and kissed her again.

After demanding some more, Cliff turned around.

"Look! Can't you see I never loved you? How could I? You were always complaining about the Doctor! I guess I didn't want you to die not knowing what a kiss felt like! Damn! You were always nagging me, and I decided it was time I got back with Ann. Best decision I ever made. I love her with all I have. You're nothing tome Claire. Forget about us."

I stood, genuinely crushed. The man I had finally learned to love was abandoning our family. Forever. I shook my head, mentioning Tim. Cliff only said he didn't care. Tears flooded down my face and I burst out the door, running. I didn't really know where my legs were taking me, until I stopped in front of the clinic. Why had I come here? I hadn't talked to Doctor in years. I opened the door however, and walked up to his desk. He seemed shocked to see me, then when he noticed I was crying, he stood up and hugged me tightly.

I cried onto his shoulder for hours, not saying a word. When I finally managed to stop sniffling for a few minutes, I told him everything. I told him about falling madly in love with Cliff, and how it was a mistake. I told him the whole marriage had been a mistake. Doctor rubbed my back in a consoling way, asking what happened. I told him that a few weeks ago, I had found Cliff and Ann together in her bed one day. Cliff seemed sorry then, but when I told him about finding them just now in the wine cellar, Doctor looked appalled. I told him how they had been seeing each other for a month. I told him what Cliff had called me, and about the fact that he never loved me. Doctor hushed me when I started crying, and pulled me to his chest, trying to comfort me.

We sat there for another few hours before I looked up at Doctor. His eyes were peering back into my bloodshot ones. He gently moved his hand to my face and brushed tears away with his thumb. His eyes still pleaded, deep down for me to love him… I could see this. When I stared into his eyes, I panicked when my feelings started to come flooding back. My heart pounded as it had years before. I couldn't stay, or I'd fall back in love. I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it, I was pushing my lips forward to meet his.

I was so happy when I felt him kiss me back, even if it was brief. He put his hands on my shoulder, and gently pulled me away after only a couple of seconds. I looked up at him with confusion and hurt.

Doctor wouldn't look me in the eye. "Claire. I still love you… With all of my heart, but we can't. You're married and you have a child."

I shook my head, reminding him that Cliff wanted nothing to do with me. Doctor sighed, and told me I was only using him as a rebound. He told me that I really did love Cliff still, and not him. He said I was just angry, and that Cliff and I would patch things up. He was still not looking int my eyes. I could see tears in his, as if it was taking all he had to do this.

"You'll thank me for this one day." he said and turned his back on me. I sobbed and told him I loved him, but he didn't respond. With tears flooding my eyes, I retreated from the clinic and headed for the kitchen in my house.

I grabbed the sharp knife from the counter, and held it to my arm. Just as I was about to do it, the door opened. Tim walked in, and shouted at me when he realized what I was doing. I dropped the knife and let tears fall. I couldn't do that… Tim needed me. Even if Cliff and Doctor no longer did.

Weeks passed, and I still saw Ann and Cliff on a regular basis. Together. They really didn't try to hide it from me, but the other villagers seemed to have no idea what was going on. Every time I saw them, I was tempted to run off to Doctor and cry, and I did on several occasions. He always said the same thing. He couldn't be with me, but that he loved me. I really couldn't understand what was going on with me. I had never felt so… used, hated, loved, and cherished at the same time.

I was planning on signing divorce papers, but I didn't know how to break it to Carter. I finally decided not to fill them out... But I had an idea

A few more weeks had passed, and Cliff had come home to get some of his things. I couldn't believe that I had enough courage to tell Cliff to get out. I waited for him at the table as he packed his things. When he stood, I saw some sort of gleam in his eye. Before I knew it, he was crying uncontrollably. I jumped back, alarmed when he got on his knees and cried into his hands, begging me for forgiveness. I stared down at him, surprised and disgusted.. He said he'd take it all back, that he was sorry. He told me he loved me, and couldn't believe what was wrong with him.

I shook my head and screamed at him. I yelled about that fact that he treated me like dirt, that he went behind my back, and when I found out, he made no move to stop it, or make it up to me. Cliff didn't deny it, but apologized over and over again. He begged me for a second chance, telling me he had broken up with Ann, because he wanted to be with me. I shook my head. I didn't want to give him another chance, but part of me still loved him. I decided I'd forgive him, but I wasn't ready for him to get back with me.

Cliff tried to make it up to me the next few weeks. He would complement me, and hug me every so often. He stayed at home, then came right back home right after work. He always told me where he was going, and brought me with him if he was ever going to wander. After a few months of this, I eventually forgave him completely . My love wasn't as strong as it was, but at least we were together again. My trust still wasn't strong though.

On the starry night festival, Cliff took me to the peak of Mother's Hill where a picnic was waiting for us. I smiled, trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall. He had made curry, and my favorite, baked potato and stir fry. He poured two glasses of wine, and we talked the evening away. I could feel my heart mending slowly, maybe I could learn to love him again?

A few hours later, he stood on the edge of the cliff, staring up at the pretty night sky. I clutched his hand, and he kissed me softly. I sighed happily, feeling complete again. I shivered, feeling a little cold. Cliff moved away from me, saying he had a blanket for the two of us. I breathed in the night air and stood on my toes. I felt something crumble beneath me, and I slipped… the floor disappeared from under me.

I screamed when I fell, grabbing onto a small root protruding from the cliff. The root was beginning to peel away from the earth… I looked down in horror. It was a long way down…. The small root snapped and I felt myself fall.

I closed my eyes, ready for the impact, but before I could fall far enough, I felt somebody grab my wrist. I looked up to see Cliff holding me tightly, trying to pull me back up over the edge. I took deep breaths when I was safely on the mountain again. I cried into Cliff's shoulder. He held me tightly, saying he'd never let me go. I wrapped my arms around him, saying 'I love you' over and over again.

Years passed, and my love for him was at it's fullest. I could no longer love the Doctor in the slightest. Things were as they should be. Cliff became the loving father and husband he had been when Tim was young. He was faithful, and loved me more each day. I couldn't repay him enough. I remembered what the Doctor had said years ago. I remember him telling me to forgive Cliff, and how I couldn't be with the Doctor, even though he loved me, and I thought I loved him. I had to thank him for it…

The day I went to visit the Doctor, some 17 years after I had married Cliff, I noticed Elli was crying hard at her desk. When I asked her what was wrong, she held out a crumbled blue feather. At first, I thought it may have been from Doctor, but then I remembered that new guy who had been staying for a year. She told me that he had proposed, but he also had to leave the village forever. She told me that he'd invited her to come along, and they could get married. I told Elli that that was great, but she didn't know. She didn't want to leave Doctor here to work alone, and that she loved this village to much to leave it. I told her to go for it, that if they loved each other, they deserved it.

Doctor seemed to agree with me. He also told Elli to go if she felt the need. He told her that he'd be fine on his own, he'd find another assistant. Elli hugged him tight. He patted her on the back and cleared his throat. He never was one of those huggers. I thought with a smile. Elli turned and hugged me next. She thanked me for everything, then turned to pack her things. It was a matter of days before the happy couple left the village, to start their life.

The doctor was looking for a new assistant as he said he would just weeks later. I was surprised to see that Tim was interested in becoming the assistant. He seemed exited by it, and he told me it was his life's ambition to save others. I was happy to let him go for it. Pride swelled in my chest as Doctor accepted him as his new assistant. I smiled when Tim rose early every morning, his brown hair combed neatly back. He wore a lab coat like Doctor did, and wore a button up shirt and tie everyday.

Later that year, Cliff woke up with a high fever. I gasped when I saw him that morning. His eyes were practically swollen shut, and he was shaking violently. When I took his temperature, I clapped a hand to my mouth. 104 degrees. He couldn't stand up, so I had to carry him to the clinic. My son looked shocked when I brought him in. He dropped the phone he was holding and rushed to his father's side.

Doctor put him in the bed and yelled for Tim to bring him certain supplies. Tim brought cool cloths and a syringe. Doctor wiped nervous sweat from his brow as he injected my husband with a kind of medicine. I cried in the corner, devastated, scared to see what was going to happen to my husband. After several hours of trying to save him, Doctor came into the waiting room and told me the news. Cliff was gone. I bit back tears and rushed into the room Cliff was in. I cried over him, telling him that I loved him, and that he couldn't leave me. Tears fell from my eyes onto the hospital blanket. Tim was looking over me and his father, with a look of depression etched on his face. Doctor put a hand on my shoulder and I flew into his arms, screaming that it wasn't fair.

Later that week, I went to sleep without a word to anyone, again. I hadn't eaten anything in days, and my farm was starting to go wild. I loved Cliff, and now he was gone. Things would never be the same. I'd lost him forever. I dreamed of him that night. And Doctor. My life was playing before my eyes. I was coming to the village by boat, and talking to Cliff as if I'd known him for years. I saw myself apologizing to the Doctor for being a burden. I saw myself trying to get to know Doctor, and trying to flirt with him to no avail. I saw Doctor ask me to all of the festivals. I saw Cliff propose to me, and ten Doctor do the same thing. I saw Cliff and I kissing at the altar, and then him carrying me home. I saw our son laughing in our arms, and then I saw myself yelling at Cliff for abandoning his family. Doctor appeared and comforted me, telling me to forgive Cliff. I saw Cliff saving my life, and begging for forgiveness… I saw him pass away at such a young age… and myself crying at his side.

I wanted to end all of the pain… I knew it was wrong but I had taken some of the medicine from the Doctor's cabinets. Everyone I ever loved was gone now. I took out a syringe and small bottle, as I read the label that said. 'Euthanasia' He must have used it on dying animals to put them out of their misery. I wondered if it would work on me? I filled the syringe with the liquid and poked the needle into my vein, and squeezed it, allowing the liquid to fill me up. I began to feel tired, and felt myself slipping away. It didn't hurt at all, in fact all of the pain I had been feeling was leaving me for good. My last thoughts on this earth were of them.

Doctor and Cliff.

--

**Okay. And that's the original ending told in Claire's point of view. I added some scenes as you can see, hope it was fine with everyone. I was also thinking of writing a sequel to this story. I was going to write about Anna and her move to Forget me not Valley. Let me know if anyone likes the sound of it!**

**I'd love to get some reviews by the way! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**


End file.
